The Adventures of the Little X-Men
by lilWolvie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!! YEAH...Alternate Universe story where the X-Men are all little kids, ranging from ages 8-12. They’re causing mischeif for the Professor and fighting off bad guys! Little X-men, BIG problems. Plz R+R!
1. Little Love Notes can cause Big problems

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the X-Men, as much as I would like to, sadly I don't or won't.  
Author's Note: I've been making a couple of my own lil x-men comics and decided to make a fic using the x-men as lil kids.  
Summary: Alternate Universe story where the X-Men are all little kids, ranging from ages 8-12. They're causing mischeif for the Professor and fighting off the bad guys!  
  
  
The Adventures of the Little X-Men  
  
  
The little X-Men consist of: Scott/Cyclops, Logan/Wolverine, Jean, Kitty/Shadowcat, Peter/Colossus, Bobby/Iceman, Ororo/Storm, Jubilee, Rogue, Hank/Beast and Kurt/Nightcrawler.  
  
Everyone has all their powers, and Rogue still has the inability to touch, but no super strength and she can't fly.   
  
Ok! Now on with the fic!!  
  
  
  
The Professor came down the elevator and looked around. It was Saturday morning and everything was perfectly still and quiet, eerily quiet. The was no little mutant children running around wildly chasing eachother and breaking things, and the television in the rec. room was off and no one was watching the early morning cartoons. Something was going on, the Professor thought. He carefully strolled into the kitchen and all of a sudden, *BAMF!* Kurt popped in the room on the kitchen table.  
  
"Guten tag Professor!"   
  
The Professor smiled. "Good morning Kurt."  
  
The fuzzy little elf boy jumped down from the table grinning. Just when he was about to casually stroll out of the kitchen Logan rushed in through the door nearly knocking Kurt off his feet.  
  
"Elf gimme it quick!!" The small boy yelled, reaching his hand out to Kurt.  
  
The Professor watched curiously as Kurt pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and tossed it to Logan.  
  
After Kurt tossed Logan the paper, Scott barged in the kitchen and glared at Logan and Kurt. His eyes began to glow from under his ruby quartz glasses.  
  
Logan and Kurt looked at eachother. "Uh Oh!"  
  
"Gimme that paper back Logan! Right now!!" Scott yelled.  
  
Logan grinned mischeivously. "Why should I Shades?? Maybe I should read yer little love note ta Jean!"  
  
Scott was furious. He started moving dangerously close to Logan and Kurt.   
  
Kurt backed off slowly, leaving Logan alone infront of Scott. Logan stepped forward and popped the claws on his left hand infront of Scott's face and holding the paper with his right.  
  
The Professor was getting worried someone might get hurt now. "Boys, calm down. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt here."  
  
Jean entered the room just as Scott's hand was on his glasses. "Scott don't do it!!" She knew what he was thinking and he really wanted to blast Logan through the wall. "Scott, it's okay, I already know about the letter."  
  
Scott turned to face her, shocked. "What?! Logan already showed it to you!?"  
  
"Scott no!" Jean yelled, trying to clam him down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I accidently read your mind while you were writing it. I think it's sweet." Jean told him.  
  
"You do?" He asked, still furious with Logan.  
  
Jean smiled.  
  
The Professor sighed, relieved that no one was hurt.  
  
Logan retracted his claws and reached forward to give Scott back the paper. "I was gonna give it back anyway." He mumbled.  
  
When Scott moved his hand form his glasses to grab the paper, he accidently slipped and knocked his glasses off.  
  
Jean screamed as Logan got blasted into the wall behind him.  
  
"Logan!" The Professor shouted, and he wheeled over to the boy's lifeless form.  
  
Scott stood in shock unbelieving what had just happened. He had his eyes covered with his hands and he sank to his knees on the floor.  
  
Jean telekinetically picked up Scott's glasses and placed them on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Scott kept saying.  
  
"It's alright Scott, it was an accident." The Professor told him, still by Logan's side.  
  
Jean moved over to Logan and the Professor. "Is he alright?" Jean asked, concerned.  
  
"I think he'll be alright Jean, but I need your help so I can get him to the infirmary."  
  
Jean nodded and carefully lifted Logan with her powers and into the Professor's arms.  
  
The Prof. then left with Jean and got in the elevator to go up to the infirmary.  
  
Scott still stood there staring blankly at the floor. He bent down to pick up the crumpled letter that had once meant so much that he get it back, now it didn't matter. Scott felt really bad for blasting Logan and didn't know what to do. He wanted to apologize when Logan woke up, although he felt he should do more.  
  
*BAMF!* Kurt popped into the room and looked around. "Vhat happened? I heard a loud smash!"  
  
Scott looked up at him. "I-I-I accidently blasted Logan into the wall." Scott said in almost a whisper.   
  
"You Vhat?!" Kurt asked in non-belief.  
  
"It was an accident." Scott pleaded. "My glasses slipped when I reached to grab the paper, he was giving it back to me." Scott said sadly.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kurt asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"The Professor went with Jean to take him to the med-lab."  
  
Kurt nodded. "I'll go see how he's doing in a little while." With that he *BAMFED* away.  
  
Kurt was walking through the halls aimlessly when he bumped into Colossus.  
  
"Hey Kurt, did ya hear what happened to Logan?!"  
  
"How did you know?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Everyone knows man, Kitty, Jubes and Storm are sittin' outside the infirmiry waitin'."  
  
"Did the Professor say anything yet?" Kurt wondered.  
  
"Nope, we hung around but the Prof. still won't let us in."  
  
Kurt nodded and followed Colossus back to the infirmary.  
  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter 1! Hope ya'll liked it! I plan to write more if I get enough reviews. And you may think they seem a little out of character, but this is my own lil' universe so get used to it. Please R+R! Thnx! *BAMF* 


	2. Little Storm and Little Roque talk

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the X-Men, as much as I would like to, sadly I don't or won't.  
Author's Note: I've been making a couple of my own lil x-men comics and decided to make a fic using the x-men as lil kids.  
Summary: Alternate Universe story where the X-Men are all little kids, ranging from ages 8-12. They're causing mischeif for the Professor and fighting off the bad guys!  
  
  
The Adventures of the Little X-Men Chp.2  
  
  
Inside the med-lab Logan moaned as the Professor bandaged his head. Logan wearily opened his eyes to see Jean standing over him.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Logan grunted and tried to sit up. He quickly put his hand to his head in discomfort. "My head hurts." He grumbled.  
  
Jean smiled and looked to the Professor.  
  
"Jean, why don't you go and tell the others he's alright."  
  
Jean nodded and headed out the door.  
  
The Professor watched Logan. "Are you feeling alright enough to leave the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Professor." Logan grinned.  
  
"Don't be angry with Scott Logan, it was an accident."  
  
"I know, I saw his hand slip when he went to get the paper."  
  
The Prof. smiled as Logan carefully got off the bed and walked towards the door. He looked down at his torn shirt and figured he should probably put on a new one.  
  
As he stepped out of the med-lab, Jean, Kitty, Storm, Jubilee, Kurt and Colossus were standing outside. They all ran up to him except for Jean because she had seen him a moment before and knew he was okay.  
  
"Whoa man, are you okay? I think you left a dent in the wall!" Kurt asked, bounding over to his friend.  
  
Logan smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, uh-"  
  
Kitty and Jubilee ran up to him. "Hey Wolvie, what didja do ta make Scooter so mad?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah, like Scott never just blows up like that." Kitty said, jumping in on the conversation.  
  
"I...uh-" Logan started to reply.  
  
"Come on guys, leave him alone, I bet he's had enough excitement today." Jean said, pushing the anxious kids out of the way.  
  
Logan smiled her. "Thanks Jeannie." He said as he pushed past the crowd. He wasn't used to everyone making such a fuss over him like that, and it kind of made him uneasy.  
  
Colossus stood there with the rest of the kids. He looked around. "Hey, where's Bobby, Hank and Rogue?"  
  
Storm looked at him. "Oh I bet they're still sleeping. Hank loaded up on twinkies last night and kinda just zonked out."  
  
Colossus laughed. "But what about Bobby and Rogue? They wouldn't just go on a twinkie binge and fall asleep."  
  
Storm shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Jubilee came over to them and stopped. "Hey you guys, I think I saw Rogue outside sitting on the step."  
  
"Okay, thanks Jubes." Storm smiled and went to find Rogue.  
  
Jubilee smiled and then grabbed Kitty and ran towards the rec. room.  
  
Colossus saw Jean still sitting on the floor in the hallway outside the med-lab and walked over to her. "Hey Jean, are you okay?"  
  
Jean looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that-" She stopped.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I could hear Scott's thoughts and he really feels bad, I think he wants to quit the X-Men."  
  
Peter looked shocked. "Scott quit?? He wouldn't do that would he? I mean he's the leader, it was an accident."  
  
"I know that." Jean said. "And even Logan knows that, but I don't think Scott does, I better go find him."  
  
Jean got up and walked down the hall in search of Scott.   
  
  
Storm stepped outside the door and saw Rogue sitting on the step with her knees against her chest and her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Hey Rogue?"   
  
Rogue looked at Storm with watery eyes. It looked like she had been crying.  
  
"What's the matter? Did you fall or hurt yourself or somethin'?" Storm asked.  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
Rogue whiped her tears on her sleave and looked up. "Y'know what happened this mornin'?"  
  
Storm nodded. "I didn't think you knew about that yet, I thought you were sleeping."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Nope. Ah was there when it happened. The Professor didn't see me though, no one did cuz Ah was just comin' in through the otha door when it happened."  
  
"Oh." Was all Storm said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, nuthin' happened ta me. Ah saw the whole thing though. Ah was scared. I didn't think nuthin' like that could happen. Ah thought Logan was dead when he hit that wall so hard and Ah ran away."  
  
Storm was a little surprised. Rogue hadn't been at the institute as long as she had, and she could see why the young girl would be scared. Storm used to be scared when the kids used their powers too, but she now knew that accidents happened.   
  
Rogue stood up and whiped her tears away with her sleave again. "Is he okay?" She asked shakily.  
  
Storm looked back at her. "Yeah, Logan's fine. His healing powers really come in handy sometimes I guess. He's just got a headache for now." She smiled.  
  
Rogue felt relieved, she never wanted to see anybody die. "Ah fergot he had that power. There's so many of ya'll I ferget who has what powers sometimes."  
  
"Yeah I used to do that too, but after you train with everyone a couple of times you remember." Storm told her. "I used ta get scared with everyones powers too, s'pecially my own. One time I shot a lightning bolt into the pool and I got lucky that everyone was already out."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Yeah, but didya ever see someone almost die or look like they was dead?"  
  
Storm looked down at her feet. "Yeah I did once."  
  
Rogue got curious. "What happened?"  
  
Storm looked back over at Rogue. "I was practicing with lightning again one time, and Logan was running around the yard chasing Kurt and I hit him by accident. It scared me half ta death, I really thought I killed him. It was when I first met him, so I didn't know about his powers yet."  
  
Rogue was getting more interested in the story. "What happened then?"  
  
"He wasn't moving so I asked Kurt to go get the Professor. They came back out into the yard and the Professor had to hurry and bring him to the med-lab. Later he told me that the strike went right to his metal skeleton and he got hurt pretty bad. I thought I had killed him and I couldn't stop cryin'. The next day he woke up and the Professor told me about his healing power and that he'd be okay."  
  
Rogues eyes were wide in amazement. "So was Logan mad at ya after that, or scared of ya?"  
  
Storm smiled. "Nope, not much can scare that boy. Actually after that we were pretty good friends, and have been ever since."  
  
Rogue smiled. She felt better now, hearing a story worse than her own. Now she didn't feel so alone. "Hey Storm, wanna go see what the others are doin'?"  
  
"Sure." Storm said as she stepped inside. Her and Rogue left to go look for the rest of the kids.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was in his room laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. The Professor had told him to take it easy the rest of the day and try to get some sleep. It had been about 20 min. since he left the infirmary and he was already getting restless. He thought he was tired before but he now found he couldn't sleep and was actually pretty bored. He was just about to jump down from his bed and sneak out the window onto the blacony when there was a knock at his door. He sniffed the air. 'Hmm..what's Shades doin' here?' he thought.  
  
"It's open." He yelled.  
  
Scott came in slowly and looked at Logan. "Umm..hi."  
  
Logan was slightly confused by Scott coming to see him. "Hey, whatcha want?"  
  
Scott didn't exactly know what to say. He wanted to apologize but didn't exacty know how to say it, so he just blurted something out. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Logan scratched the back of his head and winced when he hit a sore spot. "Uh-okay." He was practically speechless. He never thought anyone in their right mind would apologize to him for something that was his fault in the first place. "I guess I'm sorry fer takin' yer note before anyway." He grumbled.  
  
Scott nodded. "It's okay, Jean wasn't mad, since she already knew."  
  
Logan half-smiled and twisted his fingers in his shirt.   
  
Jean came in the room from the hallway. "There you are Scott!"  
  
Scott turned around and Logan just stood there.  
  
"Hey Jean." Scott said looking at the little red headed girl.  
  
"Hey Logan." Jean said smiling at him.  
  
Logan waved and continued to fiddle with his shirt.  
  
"Scott, you wanna go downstairs and get some breakfast?" Jean asked him.  
  
"Sure, I-I guess." Scott replied. "You wanna umm...sit next to me?"  
  
"Okay." Jean said happily and she and Scott left the room.  
  
Logan stood without moving. "Okay that was uhh..strange." He said to himself.  
  
He then felt suddenly hungry and headed out into the hall to go down for breakfast.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs he was met by Storm and Rogue. "Hello Logan." Storm said.  
  
"Hey 'Ro." Logan smiled and looked at Rogue who was shyly standing behind Storm. "Hey Rogue."  
  
Rogue blushed. "Hi Logan." Rogue wanted to ask how he was doing but she knew he would feel uncomfortable about that after what Storm had told her about him.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starved!" Storm exclaimed as they headed towards the breakfast table.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well how'd ya like chapter 2? I've kinda been thinkin' who I'm gonna put together in this. Maybe Scott/Jean, Hank/???, Logan/ Jubes? Storm? Rogue? Kitty? I dunno yet. What about Bobby and someone? Or Colossus and someone??? I dunno, they don't all hafta like someone, maybe a jealous crush? How 'bout u decide?! Tell me in a review! Thnx! buh byes! Oh wait! and what do u guys think about the Storm/Logan friendship and Storm and Rogue friend thing?? Well nEway, the ones who are together, it's not gonna be anythin' big, i mean they are jus kids. *BAMF* 


	3. Football Anyone?...GI JOE DOES NOT LIKE ...

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the X-Men, as much as I would like to, sadly I don't or won't.  
Author's Note: I've been making a couple of my own lil x-men comics and decided to make a fic using the x-men as lil kids.  
Summary: Alternate Universe story where the X-Men are all little kids, ranging from ages 8-12. They're causing mischeif for the Professor and fighting off the bad guys!  
  
A/N: Thnx for all the reviews, they really helped alot! And sorry if the change of scene was a little confusing, i had bigger spaces in between when i typed it, but it didn't come out that way. heh. I'm not sure exactly what the pairings will be yet, but i appreciate getting your opinions. And also, i'm gonna make everyone more lil kiddish and immature. I already got a few ideas. Ok and since a couple of u asked, i will post the ages.  
  
Scott, Jean, Logan, and Storm are 12.  
Colossus and Beast are 11.  
Jubes, Rogue and Kurt are 10.  
Bobby is 9 and Kitty is 8.   
  
A/N: Hope that helps! :) Oh yeah and I'll use ~~~~~~ for a scene change from now on.  
  
  
The Adventures of the Little X-Men Chp.3  
  
  
That morning at the breakfast table, everyone pretty much stayed quiet eating their food. Occasionally Kurt would 'port onto the chandelier if no one was paying attention enough to pass him some food. Beast finally came downstairs and joined the others, as well as Bobby who had been in his room trying to make a G.I. Joe sculpture out of ice all morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~After breakfast Jubilee, Kurt, Logan, Colossus, Rogue, Storm and Beast went in the yard to play a game of football.   
  
"I'll go get the football!" Beast yelled as he ran back in the mansion to find it.  
  
Rogue was standing near Storm and Jubilee, still acting a bit shy around the boys. "Uhh..Storm?"  
  
"What's up Rogue?" Storm asked her.  
  
"Ah don't really know how ta play football." She whispered.  
  
Jubilee giggled. "Oh that's okay Rogue, we don't exactly play football anyway."  
  
Rogue was confused. "Then what do ya'll do?"  
  
Storm smiled. "We kinda just run around and chase the person who's got the ball. I know it sounds boring, but once you get into it, it's really fun."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Oh, okay."   
  
Beast came running back with the football in his arms. "Okay guys! Let's play!"  
  
Rogue did a quick check to make sure nearly every part of her body was covered before getting into the game. She didn't want to get tackled and accidently take someones powers.  
  
"Hey guys, what are the teams?" Colossus asked.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, I dunno." Logan said, then turned to look at Kurt.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick the teams." Kurt said with a sigh. "Umm...Logan, Storm, Beast and Rogue, you're on one team and Colossus and Jubes you're vith me."  
  
"Wait a second! C'mon guys, why do I gotta be the only girl on my team!" Jubilee protested.  
  
"C'mon Jubes, don't blame Kurt, there's only 3 girls and 4 boys anyway." Logan told her.  
  
"Wolvie why can't I be on your team!" Jubilee began to whine.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jean said, walking outside to where everyone was. "Can I play?"  
  
"That settles it then." Beast said. "Jean can be on Kurt's team and that solves the girl, boy problem."  
  
Jubilee gave up arguing and joined her team.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Inside the mansion Kitty and Bobby were watching cartoons in the rec. room and Scott was practicing by himself in the Danger Room.  
  
The Professor strolled into the rec. room when he heard arguing.   
  
Kitty looked up at the Professor holding a half-frozen Barbie doll. "Professor!!" The small girl cried. "Bobby froze my Barbie doll!!"  
  
Professor Xavier looked at Bobby who was trying to look innocent. "Robert...."  
  
He smiled mischievously. "Yes Professor??" Bobby asked.  
  
"Why did you do that to Kitty's doll? That wasn't very nice." The Prof. said, taking a serious tone.  
  
Bobby frowned. "It's her fault!" He said pointing to Kitty. "She said Barbie thought G.I. Joe was cute!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Barbie likes G.I. Joe, it's not my fault he's not a Ken doll." A big grin spread across her face.  
  
"G.I. JOE DOES NOT LIKE BARBIE!!" Bobby yelled, sticking out his tongue.  
  
The Professor chuckled and left the room. "Ahh...to be young again." He smiled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Back outside, the so-called football game was going pretty well, sort of. Nothing had been destroyed yet and all the kids were still standing.  
  
All of a sudden, as if out of nowhere, the ball was thrown high into the air. Colossus and Logan both jumped for the ball at the same time. Colossus was in his organic metal form and they smashed into eachother with a crash and fell to the ground. Colossus got up from the ground without being hurt.   
  
Logan slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Rogue asked stepping towards him.  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled. "Jeeze Colossus, that hurt!"  
  
"Sorry Logan." Colossus said sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe we should play without powers." Storm said.  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, okay."  
  
The Professor saw the children playing outside from the window and came out. "Logan." He said sternly.   
  
Logan looked over at him, as did everyone else. "Hiya Professor." He said grinning.  
  
"I thought I told you to take it easy today." He raised his eyebrows and glared directly at Logan.  
  
"Oops, heh,heh."   
  
The Professor pointed to the mansion and Logan started walking back with his head down.  
  
"Aww man Professor! Why can't he play?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I think I've seen enough injuries today Jubilee." The Prof. replied. "Just be careful please." He said before heading back inside.  
  
  
Author's Note: ok this chap, i tried to make 'em seem more like lil kids and it will be more like that in the next chapter. I added in the ages so I hope that helps! :) plz review! *BAMF* 


End file.
